5 seconds
by riverbrat01
Summary: Emma is a basketball player, she makes winning shot Regina is a cheerleader and you can connect the lines I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR THE CHARACTERS.. I WILL ALSO BE ADDING ON TO THIS FANFICTION IF PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE IT..
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own once upon a time, or any of the characters in this fanficton..**_

Five seconds remained as Emma threw the ball from half court hoping to make the basket. "Swoosh" and the crowed where standing and jumping. People Emma has never seen before yelling her name. Emma was so happy she made the winning point for her team.  
Emma ran off the court to go hug her best friend ruby, when someone grabbed her arm. Emma looked to see the head cheerleader grabbing her. "Hey Emma that was amazing." Regina said nervously. "Um. Hi, and think you."Emma said looking at retinas firm grip on her arm _ **.**_ Emma had a crush on Regina all the way back to 6th grade. She was always scared to come out about her feelings tho, cuz she thought that everyone she knew, and her closest friends would despise her. Emma look down at the grip, and then slowly looked up, her eyes meeting with Reginas. "Um sorry" Regina stampeder. "It's...it's ok." Emma grinned and look down to see Reginas boobs almost falling out of her cheer top. _**"Emma**_ would you like to do something?" Regina asked half laughing half serious. "Um.. Ya.. Sure" "let me go tell the coach in leaving." Regina watched Emma sprint over to her coach and tell him that she had to leave. When she got back to Regina she stopped and stared at the beautiful girl standing in front of her. Regina bent down to get her cheer bag, and when she stood up she noticed Emma staring at her ass. "Like what you see?" Regina asked with a little giggle. Emma just kept staring, until Regina grabbed her check and bright her head back to look Regina in the eyes. "Emma Swan.. Are you ok?" "Um..fine." "Well will you please stop drooling?" "Um...ya" Regina giggled and walked in front of Emma and stared swaying her hips. All Emma could do was stare at the perfect round ass that was swaying in front of her.

 _ **I will try to add on to this story. Depends on what you guys think**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews, I hope that this chapter is better. I do not own Once Upon a time or any of the characters** **….**

 **…**

Emma followed Regina two Regina's black Mercedes Benz. "Damn" was all Emma could say. "I knew your parents where rich, but hell I didn't know that they were this rich." Regina smirked and walked towards the driver's side before unlocking the car and getting in. Once they were both in and seated Regina drove out of the school's parking lot. "So, where exactly are you taking me?"

Regina smiled and looked over at Emma. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I"

"Well one I'm the biggest bitch in this whole school, and two we've never talked before or hung out before."

Regina focused on the road once more before turning off the main street and on to an old oil top road. Emma looked outside the window trying to figure out where Regina was taking her. Regina stopped suddenly cause Emma to hit her head against the back of her seat.

"Thinks for the warning."

"Your welcome."

Regina smirked and got out of the car. "Well are you coming or not" was all Regina had to say to get Emma out of the car and right behind her on an old dirt trail into the wood.

"So how long have you lived here?" Regina asked curiously.

"Not very long."

"Where did you attend school before moving to Storybrooke?"

"Um, Well I move a lot. My parents always get a promotion towards the end of the year, so we're always moving to a new town."

"Oh, I see."

"Ya, so where are you taking me again?"

"We're here."

Emma looked around, but all she could see was lots of trees and a lake, which Regina was running towards. Emma followed Regina towards a big rock that was on the edge of the lake. She could see every part of the lake. She saw a momma duck and her ducklings swimming in a little hidden pool of the lake.

"So why did you bring me here?"

"Because I trust you."

Regina turned back towards the lake. "It's so beautiful and quiet here"

"Ya"

"So what do you want to do?"

"Well Emma this is a lake, so we can either sit here and talk, or we can strip down to nothing but our bra and panties and jump in."

Emma looked at Regina for a moment, then smiled. "Ladies First."

Regina smiled and stared taking off her cheer uniform. She shimmed out of her form fitting skirt that showed off her butt well, then she struggled to get out of her tight cheer top, that squeezed her breast to tight to be conformable.

Emma watched, until Regina turned around. "Like what you see" Regina said

Emma blushed and pushed Regina in. While Regina was in the water Emma pulled down her loose basketball shorts and took off her loose basketball short. Once she was in noting but a sports bra and spanks she jumped in to the water.

"Holy Shit this water is cold"

"Well what did you expect."

"I was kind hoping that it would be a little warm."

Emma swam away from Regina and back to land, where she got out of the water and ran back to where they had left their clothes. "You really need a rope swing out here."

"What makes you think that I don't."

Regina swam up to land and walked over to where Emma was standing. "Why do you have to be so hot."

Regina leaned in towards Emma. Emma took the signal and leaned in to. Once they were only a breath away Regina pulled her hand up and grabbed the thick rope behind Emma. Emma blushed for being such a fool and thinking that Regina was going to kiss her.

 **Please review**


End file.
